The Melody Of A Broken Girl
by chameleona
Summary: Jess may seem a cool, collected and awesome girl, but in reality, she's just a girl with a secret, a girl who wants to keep her feelings locked out...music is her life, and the particular song she listens to from her favorite TV show is her melody...the melody of a broken girl...can Johnny Taylor fix her? Johnny/OC, rated T for language and possible teenage themes later.
1. Chapter 1

"Now, you will be good in this care home, won't you?"Holly asked the chestnut-haired teen.

Jess grinned at her social worker. "Course, Holls." She said playfully.

"Jess, this is serious." Holly said with a sigh.

"Don't take everything so seriously, Holly, honestly. You should have a little fun." Jess said, rolling her eyes.

"This is your _20__th_bloody carehome, Jess." Holly snapped.

"It's not my fault they can't handle me." Jess said with a shrug.

"No wonder." Holly looked Jess up and down.

Jess had her chestnut hair loose, and her emerald green eyes were sparkling. She was wearing very short jean-shorts, and a black 'Free Spirit' t-shirt. She was wearing a purple converse on her left foot, and on her right foot she was wearing a black one.

"Look, Holly, I'll try, okay?" Jess said.

"Do you promise me?" Holly asked.

"I don't believe in promises." Jess said shortly, and she got out of the car as soon as they stopped. "Elm Tree House, huh?" she grabbed all three of her backpacks and her two _huge _black bin bags and headed towards the entrance.

Holly ran the doorbell and a woman with black hair appeared at the door.

"Hi! Jess right?" she said, smiling brightly.

"Yep. And you are..?"

"I'm Tracy. I can show you your room." Tracy led Jess away.

"Hi, Holly. Let's finish the paperwork." Mike said, leading the woman into the office.

"You won't be sharing for now, but if any new kids turn up you might have to." Tracy said. "I'll help you unpack."

Tracy and Jess, together, got everything done quickly enough. Then Jess pushed her purple hair clip-ons into her hair and they walked downstairs.

"Bye, Jess. Be good, okay?!" Holly said.

"Sure." Jess said, shrugging.

Tracy led her to the living room. As soon as they entered, someone looked up and the rest followed suit.

"Everyone, this is Jess." Tracy said.

Jess noticed a girl with blue hair extensions in her hair and, despite herself, grinned. The girl with the blue hair grinned too.

"Twins!" they said together, and they laughed.

"I'm Elektra." The girl said.

"Cool name." Jess said admiringly.

"Thanks." Elektra said, grinning.

Jess learned that the others were Johnny, Tee, Lily, Carmen, Gus, Toby, Harry, Sapphire, Frank, Liam and Jeff (Harry's giraffe). She also met Mike and Gina, the head careworkers.

Suddenly Jess saw something familiar flicker onto the screen.

"The new Doctor Who!" she exclaimed, leaping onto the sofa. "Keep it on, I haven't seen it!"

"Neither have we." Johnny explained, grinning. "Doctor Who is awesome."

"No kidding." Jess and Elektra said together.

"It's getting creepy now…you doing that." Liam said.

"Shhh!" I hush them, and we start to watch Doctor Who.

"Goodbye, Raggedy Man. Goodbye." Amy said.

Jess couldn't help herself; she burst into tears.

"Moffat! You fucking dick!" she said through her tears.

Elektra was fighting back tears too. "No way! He can't end it like that!"

"I am going to spam the BBC." Carmen vowed darkly, wiping her eyes.

"It's just a TV show." Frank said.

"Yeah, don't get crazy." Liam said. "Come on, boys, in the garden for some football?"

The boys exited.

"Just a TV show?!" Jess exclaimed. "Oh I'm not standing for that!"

She rushed into the kitchen, Elektra close behind. Jess grabbed a huge bowl, and flour, and eggs, and vinegar, and pickles. She tipped them all into the bowl and mixed. She added salt and pepper and chili and broccoli. She then mixed it all together and walked outside.

"Ready?" Elektra said.

"On three." Jess whispered, as they sneaked up behind Liam and Frank.

"One, two, THREE!" Elektra shouted, and they poured the mix over Liam and Frank.

Everyone started laughing, including the girls who had run out to see what was going on. Jess then started running as Liam chased her.

"Get back here new girl!" he shouted.

Suddenly Jess had a flashback.

"_Get your ass back here!" her dad shouted._

_Jess ran, her eyes wide with fear, her bags bumping about on her back. "Dad, stop!" she begged._

_Suddenly she tripped and went flying, and her dad tumbled after her. Jess went rolling down, not stopping._

"_JESS!" her mother screamed._

_Then…_

"Are you okay?" Johnny was asking. Jess was sprawled on the floor, looking straight up at him.

"Y-yeah…sorry, flashback…I've gotta go." She said, scrambling to her feet and walking as fast as she could towards Elm Tree House…

But why was she crying?


	2. Chapter 2

Jess stared at her bedroom floor. She was sitting on her bed, tears pouring down her cheeks, listening to a Doctor Who soundtrack. It was floaty and sad, and she considered it her melody. Her tears were leaving tracks on her cheeks, but that didn't stop new ones from flowing.

_Stop crying! You're over it!_

But deep down Jess knew that she wasn't.

She heard a soft knock on her door.

"It's open." She said quietly.

She heard someone open the door and then step inside, closing the door behind them. She didn't bother looking up.

Johnny sat beside her. "Memories?" he asked.

Jess nodded. "Yeah." She said softly.

"How many care homes have you been to? Is this your first?" Johnny asked her.

"No…it's not…if you want me to be honest, don't freak out." Jess said, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Go on."

"Twenty."

"Wow. Including this one?" he asked.

"Mhmm." Jess replied.

"That's a lot of care homes…but don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He said.

"Promise?" Jess asked.

"Promise." Johnny said solemnly.

"Was this your first care home?" Jess asked.

"Nah. This is our ninth, and we've been here three years." Johnny said.

"My record is a year at a care home." Jess said with a laugh. "Nobody can handle me."

"I bet Elm Tree House can." Johnny said with a grin.

"Yeah right. I never get friends…I get admirers." Jess sighed.

"I'm your friend." Johnny said.

Jess grinned at him. "My friends should understand the importance of Amy and Rory's death."

"Moffat is a fucking asshole." Johnny said. "That episode…I mean jeez! Why death?! Why couldn't it be a happy ending?!"

"I know right!" Jess sighed. "I really hope the Doctor makes sure they get a happy ending because if not…I'll be forever broken. My poor Whovian heart." She grinned.

Johnny laughed. "Can I make a suggestion?"

"What?" Jess asked, looking at him.

"Make friends with Elektra. She seemed to like you and you both have a lot in common. Besides, that way you've got another friend."

"I guess you're right…but she might not be as easy to befriend as you were." She pointed out.

"Then persevere. Make her like you enough to form a friendship." Johnny said wisely.

"Okay…but first…" Jess grinned, grabbed a pillow and thwacked Johnny around the arm with it. "Haha, gotcha!"

"Come back here!" Johnny said, as Jess ran. He grabbed her pillow and ran after her.

He threw it at her and she caught it, laughing, and she threw it back.

Before anybody could figure out what was happening, the DG kids were all attacking each other with pillows. Suddenly, somehow all the pillows smashed together and feathers exploded everywhere.

Everyone stood there for a moment, covered in feathers, stunned.

Jess started spluttering, her mouth turning up into a smile. This set Johnny and Elektra off. Carmen started snickering. Suddenly everyone exploded into laughter, clutching their sides.

"God, we must look like idiots to you." Tee said.

"Are you kidding? I've never had more fun in a care home that other people actually join in with." Jess said, still giggling weakly.

"DINNER!" Gina screamed.

Jess winced. "Wow…that woman can shout."

"Yep." Elektra said with a laugh. "I'll show you my Doctor Who stuff after, okay?"

"Sure." Jess agreed, and as they walked downstairs, she threw Johnny a sneaky thumbs-up sign.

After dinner (which was pizza) Elektra led Jess into her room and showed her the posters of David Tennant and Matt Smith, and her sonic screwdrivers and the fez. Jess had collected almost every Doctor Who thing she could get her hands on, as Elektra later found out.

Soon enough, they were comparing action figures and mucking about with them, making them talk and run around in Elektra's room.

By the time it was late and Jess crept back to her room, she was already making plans to stay at Elm Tree.


End file.
